


Миссия

by Jewellery



Category: Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë
Genre: F/M, alternative universe, АУ, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery
Summary: Джейн Эйр приняла предложение Сент-Джона и уехала с ним в Индию.





	Миссия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1624835) by [yuletide_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist). 



Она была готова к зною Индии, к раскаленному воздуху, к тому, что даже самый тонкий муслин будет неприятно липнуть к коже.  
Она была готова гореть под безжалостным солнцем, тяжело работать, мириться с постоянной опасностью заболеть или стать жертвой взбунтовавшихся туземцев.  
  
Сент-Джон рассказывал ей обо всем этом в перерывах между очередным уроком хинди и изучением карт; его сдержанные слова наполнял трепет миссионерского пыла, и он даже улыбался словно с предвкушением, говоря о малярии и полном невежестве и безграмотности деревень. И в ней эхом поднималась волна нервной энергии при мысли обо всем этом, о предстоящей работе. Но он никогда не говорил ей, что нужно быть готовой к дождю.  
  
— О да, миссис Риверс, — мистер Комб повысил голос, пытаясь перекричать следующие друг за другом раскаты грома и неумолчный грохот дождя, бьющего в землю ненамного тише. Мистер Комб — клерк из Восточной Индии. Они познакомились с ним на корабле, и оказалось, что им по пути до самого Бенареса. — Боюсь, здесь такое может продолжаться месяцами.  
  
Снова оглушительно громко грянул гром, белая молния раскинула корявые ветви через чудовищное фиолетовое небо. Волосы Сент-Джона колечками прилипли ко лбу, шейный платок промок насквозь, а сапоги были забрызганы по колено. Вода ручьями стекала по волосам Джейн, безнадежно обвисшим под капором, и холодными струями сбегала за шиворот. Это было в высшей степени неприятно, однако же в том, как штормовой ветер хлестал их потоками дождя, в его теплых яростных порывах, сгибавших странные местные деревья пополам, было и что-то будоражащее. На деревьях росли занятные алые цветы, половину из которых сбило на землю, и они лежали, яркие, как красный шелк, в черной грязи.  
  
Джейн взглянула на Сент-Джона, но он быстро шагал вперед, не отводя глаз от темного горизонта, и она понимала, что он не пожелает ни на миг отвлечься от обдумывания своих планов ради столь незначительных деталей.  
  
В ближайшей деревне ей представилась возможность проверить свое знание хинди, поскольку усилившийся дождь вынудил путников искать укрытие. Деревня представляла собой жалкое скопление примитивных хижин — слишком маленькая, чтобы можно было надеяться встретить там представителя Ост-Индской компании или просто другого англичанина, так что она спешно начала вспоминать все, что успела выучить.  
  
К сожалению, ей никак не удавалось припомнить, как на хинди будет «убежище». В конечном счете, однако, это оказалось не важно. Те немногие люди, которых они увидели на улице — мужчины в необычных тюрбанах и несколько детей — не пожелали остановиться, чтобы заговорить с ними или дать возможность задать вопрос.  
  
Она увидела мельком только одну женщину, очень старую, согбенную и завернутую в белую ткань, положенную по индийским обычаям вдовам. Волосы ее были такими же белыми, а морщинистая кожа — темной, как тиковое дерево.  
  
На одно мгновение она подняла на Джейн глаза, поразительно яркие и любопытные. В выражении ее лица было что-то сардоническое, странно знакомое, и весь хинди вылетел у Джейн из головы, когда она поняла, кого ей это напоминает. Потом Сент-Джон выступил вперед, задал свой вопрос про укрытие от непогоды, и глаза старухи мигнули и стали непроницаемы. Она отвернулась, не сказав ни слова.  
  
В конце концов они нашли своего рода убежище под сенью, как Джейн сначала подумала, небольшой рощицы деревьев, оказавшейся при ближайшем рассмотрении одним гигантским деревом с несколькими стволами, которые так тесно перемежались с воздушными корнями, что невозможно было отличить, где ветви, а где корни. Рядом с этим деревом они увидели большой черный камень, блестящий от дождя. Вокруг него были аккуратно разложены семь или восемь таких же алых цветов.  
  
— Идол, — сказал Сент-Джон, слегка постучав по камню носком сапога. — В этой стране их тысячи, по одному в каждой подобной деревушке. Выкорчевать каждый из них — работа, на которую не хватит и жизни.  
  
Работа, на которую не хватит и жизни. Он произнес эти слова с обычной своей суровой радостью, и Джейн попыталась вызвать в себе отклик, но обнаружила, что ощущает только странную рассеянность. Она представляла идолов из бронзы и золота, подобных фигуре Молоха, и этот одинокий необработанный камень и скромное жертвоприношение из цветов казались теперь до странности неуместными.  
  
Дождь все лил. Она подняла с земли один из красных цветков; на ощупь длинные загибающиеся лепестки оказались такими же шелковистыми, как и на вид. От земли поднимался аромат, густой и свежий, и она подумала вдруг, внезапно и совершенно неожиданно, с острой болью, о мистере Рочестере. Ощущалось это так, словно она увидела его — почти — прямо перед собой, с его квадратным лбом и подвижными черными глазами, с улыбкой, напоминающей гримасу; словно его широкая ладонь коснулась ее мокрой щеки, как это было в ту ночь в саду; словно она почти услышала его голос, повторяющий безнадежно и очень тихо: «Джейн, Джейн».  
  
— Ну, думаю, на сегодня все, — не очень уверенно сказал мистер Комб, и она вздрогнула и подняла глаза.  
С переплетенных корней дерева над их головами продолжало часто капать, но гроза утихла полностью. Сент-Джон поднялся.  
  
— Впереди еще один дневной переход, — сказал он, стоя вполоборота к Джейн и глядя на восток.  
Сейчас, в долгожданной тишине, полный своей обычной силы и уверенности, он выглядел очень красивым, несмотря на промокшую насквозь и испачканную грязью одежду. — Еще один день — и нас уже должна ждать подготовленная для нас школа. Мы сможем сразу приступить к работе, — произнося это, он обернулся, улыбнулся Джейн, светясь неземной радостью, и протянул ей руку. — Миссис Риверс?  
  
— Это затишье ненадолго, скоро снова начнется, — уныло предупредил мистер Комб, нехотя вставая, как только Джейн вложила ладонь в холодные пальцы Сент-Джона и поднялась на ноги. — Продолжается месяцами.  
— Мы не будем в пути месяцами, — ответил Сент-Джон с едва заметным намеком на улыбку и неторопливым выверенным движением положил руку Джейн на талию. — А добравшись до места нашего назначения, справимся с любой непогодой. Не правда ли, Джейн?  
  
Она посмотрела на низко нависшее над горизонтом небо, где снова собиралась с силами полная надежд гроза. Рука Сент-Джона была холодной и твердой, как каменная стена, касающаяся ее бока, отгораживающая от мира. Джейн уронила цветок на землю.  
  
— С божьей помощью.


End file.
